Chaos' Love
by LilydeLioncourt
Summary: This a Hercules/Buffy crossover although only Spike and Angel really makes and appearance. What happenes when the goddess of Discord decides to hang with her younger half brother? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Chaos' Love

There are those that say that say that love is the ultimate form of Chaos. Well I tend to agree. I am Eris goddess of Discord formerly from Mount Olympus. Centuries ago I was banished because I disapproved of Hera trying to kill my younger half brother Hercules. My father thought it noble that at least one of Hera's children would stand up to her but for the sake of the family I was set to earth. It does not bother me much. I admit that there are times I miss the peacefulness of the place but at the same time I really love the wildness of this realm. At this time I am in California looking for some fun. Hercules had returned to earth posing as the actor Kevin Sorbo. He was currently filming an episode of the show called Hercules. When he first told me about it I laughed. I thought it was funny that he would do a show based on his first life. A couple of times he asked me to be a part of the show but until now I refused. I knew nothing of how television shows were made and how to act around such people that were used to making things happen using technology but finally I agreed to at least watch the making of a show. That was where I am going now. The town of Los Angeles was a busy city. So much chaos going on at one place. I knew that I would like this town. Hercules was going to allow me to stay at place up in Beverly Hills.

As I drove there in my purple and silver convertible I smiled at the prospect of what I may find here. Finally reaching my brother's home I was quite impressed. It was a mansion with a swimming pool and a fighting field. Since Hercules became a god after his death he was able to now bring forth monsters to fight with in order to maintain his strength. In fact that was what he was doing now. Once I had parked my car I walked over to him and smiled as he fought. It was always fun to see him like this. At one point one of his monsters saw me and came running. Chuckling I waved a hand and it turned to dust. Hercules turned and seeing me smiled. Sending the rest of the monster back to where he summoned them from he walked over to me, "Sis its good to see you. Did you find the place alright?" Nodding I replied, "No problems at all. I must say I am quite impressed little brother. Seems you are taking very good care of yourself." Hercules nodded, "Fate has been kind to me. Come let me show you where you will be staying." Following him inside I was amazed at the way the place was decorated. It reminded me of his home he had back in Greece. Looking at him, "How did you get all these things? What do your mortal friends think of this?" He replied, "My friends think it is great. They do wonder however why there are no pictures of my family." Smiling I said, "Well since I am here we can have pictures taken. I'm not camera shy. Besides I would not mind having some pictures of my little brother." Hercules blushed, "I'm not so little anymore. I'm well over 2 thousand years old." Chuckling, "Well I am at least another 10 thousand years older then you. To me you will always be my little brother." Hercules smiled and wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "Good to have you around sis. I missed you." Smiling back I wrapped my arm around his waist, "Missed you as well little brother." Moments later he showed me my room.

Walking inside I was amazed. It was as if he had planned it for me all along. The room was painted purple, silver, and black with several types of weapons I used over the centuries. On the nightstand there was a golden apple with the word, "Kallisti" just like the apple I used to start the Trojan War. Looking at Hercules, "You made this room for me didn't you?" He nodded and said, "Yup sure did. You are actually the only family member I invited here. I was actually hoping to convince you to live here with me. It would be like the old times." Thinking for a moment I felt that it was indeed time to stop traveling so much. Plus there is so much going on here. I was sure I would find something to do while Hercules worked on his show. Looking at him I nodded and said, "If you think you can deal with me as a roommate then I would be honored to stay here with you." Hercules smiled and hugging me, "I can always deal with you sis. In fact you are the only member of our family I can tolerate at the moment. Tomorrow you'll come down to the studio and see how the show is made?" Smiling, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Is it alright if I ride with you? I don't mind getting up early and sitting around watching you get hair and make-up done." Smiling, "Nah. I don't mind sis. I'm trying to convince you to join the show. You will enjoy Michael. He is quite the trickster." Chuckling I looked at him, "Already trying to set me up with someone brother? No offense but I prefer immortals to mortals. I could not handle watching him grow old and die." He nodded, "I understand that feeling. You still might find someone here. Rumor in the underground is that there are plenty of vampires around. In fact I have seen a couple in this club I go to every now and then." I nodded and said, "Perhaps when you have a free evening you could show me this club. It sounds rather interesting." Hercules nodded and said, "I'm sure it will be soon. Well we have to be up early so I am going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." Saying my goodnight I walked into my room and prepared for bed.

That night I dreamt I was back in Troy watching the war. I was standing at the shores as the Greeks worked on the wooden horse. I personally thought the idea was a stupid one but I said nothing to any of the generals. After all these years I had started to feel sorry for Helen and Paris. I could see that the two of them really loved each other. In a way I felt proud to be the one who brought them together. If Paris had chosen either Hera or Athena for the golden apple instead of Aphrodite then they would have never gotten together. Strangely the wooden horse idea actually worked. The people of Troy thought it was a gift from the gods and wheeled it inside their gates. Once the city fell asleep the Greeks broke through the wooden horse and attacked the city and its people. While they attacked I was walking among the people of Troy. I was the one who protected Helen and the Princess Cassandra. When she was taken to Greece as a slave to King Agamemnon, it was I who gave his wife the dagger in which finally killed him. Cassandra later died by this same woman. I pitied Cassandra but at the same time I felt that death was the best thing for her. As the last of the Trojan royal family she should not have had to live the life of a sex slave. I wanted to spare her and have her live a peaceful life somewhere far from Sparta and from those who took part in that war. Sadly it did not work out that way.

I awoke around 4 in the morning and started to get ready to go to the studio where Hercules was being filmed that day. As I was getting ready I wondered why after so many centuries I dreamed about the Trojan War. Many of the other gods would frown at the fact I was getting ready the way mortals do but I actually preferred it. It helps me to think. I am actually excited about meeting Herc's co-workers. I wanted to meet the fellow who played Ares and Iolaus. They seemed quite interesting people. There were times I would call my brother and I could hear him hanging out with his friends. Must be nice to be able to settle down like he has. Ever since my banishment I have continued to travel the world meeting new people and seeing new things. I admit I missed having someone with me to talk to but at that time I also enjoyed the freedom of doing whatever I wanted whenever I wanted. I didn't know how long I was going to stay here with my brother but I had a feeling it was going to be awhile before I felt the urge to leave and travel to a new place.

Finally dressed I walked out of my room and made my way to the kitchen. Seeing Hercules in the kitchen making breakfast. Smiling, "Morning little brother." Hercules turned to face me and with a smile, "Morning yourself big sis. Did you sleep well?" Nodding I said, "Yes I did brother. Been centuries since I had a bed such as that. How did you get a mattress that felt like a cloud?" Hercules smiled, "I have my secrets. Once we finish eating we can go to the studio. I called them last night and let them know that you are coming with me. Everyone can't wait to meet you." I smiled, "Well then I shall have to eat quickly. I cannot wait to meet some of your coworkers." And so after breakfast Hercules and I went over to the studio where his show was being taped this season. Usually they filmed it at New Zealand but this year they decided to film here. As we passed through the gate I could not wait to see what adventure I would end up in.


	2. Chapter 2

OK for those that have been following me this is chapter 2 of my little story. I know its been awhile since I posted the first one but hey I did it didn't I? I don't own the show Hercules or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This is just for fun. Please rate and review. ENJOY!

Chapter 2

After breakfast I dressed and went with my brother to the studio where they were going to be filming today. I had to admit that I was both nervous and excited at the same time. I just hoped that I didn't expose myself accidentally. Didn't want to get my little brother into trouble.

Walking into the actual studio we were greeted by a man with short curly blonde hair. He smiled and waved at us, "Hey Kevin!" Walking over he smiled quite brightly. His face startled me for a moment. He looked the spitting image of Herc's old friend Iolaus. Looking at my brother I quirked a brow but said nothing. Herc saw my face and motioned not to say anything for the moment. He then looked at his friend and smiled, "Morning Michael. Allow me to introduce my big sis Eris Sorbo." He then smiled and looked at me, "Eris this is my friend Michael that I've told you about. He plays Iolaus on the show." Michael smiled at me, "So you are the sister that Kevin has been telling everyone about? I must say that he never mentioned that you were so beautiful." Chuckling, I looked at Michael and smiled, "Flattery shall get you nowhere with me Michael despite whatever my brother told you. It is nice to meet you however. Kevin has told me much about working here and his friends." Michael smiled and looked at my brother, "You were right. She would be good for the show. Should talk to Robert about it." Kevin nodded, "Oh I planned on it." I smiled, "And I have no say in this at all?" Michael and Kevin both looked at me and at the same time, "Nope." Michael then walked off to prepare for the show.

Once he was out of sight, Kevin looked at me, "You don't mind that I gave you the last name I'm using do you?" I shook my head, "It is quite alright little brother. We both have the same father so in most cases it would be natural for us to have the same last name unless I had been married and we both know that I have only been married once. I do not wish to dishonor his memory though." Sensing my pain of remembering my late husband, Herc wrapped a arm around my shoulder and whispered, "Iolaus loved you with all his being. I know you miss him greatly." I nodded and whispered back, "That I do and I would have joined him long ago if he hadn't promised me to live out my life as I should. I cannot believe how much your friend looks like him though. I thought that somehow my Iolaus had come back to life somehow." Herc chuckled, "I know. I thought so too. Up to you if you want to stay. I'll understand if you don't want to." I smiled, "Always the protective one. I'll be fine." He smiled and gave me a quick hug before going off to get ready, leaving me a chance to look around the place.

I looked around and was somewhat impressed at the set designs. True it wasn't the same as actually being there in ancient Greece but then again nothing would be like it unless you actually traveled back though time to get there yourself. Gazing upon one of the statues that was supposed to be of my mother Hera a man tapped me on the shoulder. When I looked over I saw a bald chubby man that was about my height. He looked at me, "Are you Kevin's sister Eris?" I nodded, "Yes I am she. Whom are you?" He replied, "My name is Robert and I am one of the producers of this show. I noticed you talking to your brother and Michael. Would you like a part in the show?" I looked at him as if thinking about it, "Which role would you want me for?" He smiled, "This season we are gonna introduce Eris, goddess of Discord and Strife. I think you would be perfect for her. The color of your eyes just screams chaos." True my eyes were special. Usually they are a violet color with just a hint of red around the pupil. When I got angry however the red increased, causing my eye color to be red instead of violet. I smiled at Robert, "What plans do you have for Eris if I may ask?" He smiled back, "Well we are planning on Eris joining Herc and Iolaus and eventually a love match between goddess and mortal comes about. What do you think?" Giving Robert a small smile to cover the sadness in my heart, "I would be honored to play your Eris then." Clapping his hands in excitement, "Wonderful! I'll have someone draw up the paperwork for you to sign. Welcome aboard Eris!" I smiled lost in my thoughts as he walked away.

After a time my brother walked over with a smile, "I heard the news sis. Welcome to the cast." I smiled and looked at him, "Now where did these people get the idea of Iolaus and Eris becoming a couple? Surely not from you little brother?" He shook his head, "Not I dear sister. Apparently one of the old scholars wrote about your love and marriage with Iolaus. They found a copy of the story, liked it and decided to add it to the show." I sighed. I had hoped that our story would have been forgotten by now but it seems that it has not. Somehow it survived and I was going to relive it.

Looking at my face my brother smiled, "You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to." I smiled, "I know that brother. I'm not a little girl anymore. I'll be alright." He smiled, "I know. I'm just happy that we'll be working together and all and all just happy to have you around again." I smiled, "Really missed your big sister huh?" He chuckled knowing that I was teasing him, "Yeah I really did. Used to have such fun in the old days." I smiled, "Those days are our past. Time to make some new memories." He laughed at that one.

Later Robert handed me a contract stating how much I would be making, my rights as an employee, etc. Happily I signed and gave them my ID and social security card showing that I am whom I was stating that I was. Its a wonderful thing that I can easily make such documents appear. Good thing my brother warned me ahead of time about needing such things. Robert took his copies of the documents and off he went to do his little thing. I was shown to a seat and I got to watch my little brother do his thing.

It was clear to see that my brother and Michael were good friends but he could never replace the real Iolaus in our hearts. Still I sat and smiled as I watched them goof off in between takes. It was almost like old times.

While I watched them, a writer walked over to me and handed me my first script for me to start remembering. I found out I was going to be actually acting starting next week. I was excited to hear such news. When Kevin heard he smiled, "Now we really have to go out and celebrate." I nodded in excitement, "What about that club you mentioned last night?" He nodded, "Sure we can go there if you want sis." I nodded in excitement. I couldn't wait.

Yeah I know still no Spike as it is promised. Lol. Working on it. Trust me it shall be worth the wait.


End file.
